


Wednesday

by yuto_da



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Faint Victuuri, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bowling, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: It was a trap. It was a freaking trap and Yuri cursed himself for not realizing it sooner.Victor had –miraculously- managed to bring all of the figure skaters together for the first time, save for the time at the restaurant in Barcelona. The white haired male had brought them all together for one reason only, to celebrate Yuri’s sixteenth birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

> It might be a bit confusing sine Yuri and Yuuri weren't -their names- separated. However, minus that slight blunder i hoppe that you enjoy reading my late fic for Yuri Plisetsky's bday. Comment and tell me what you think!!

Yuri had been surprised by Victor’s call but answered it nonetheless. “Yuri!” Victor greeted cheerfully and Yuri heard the sound of Makachin barking in the background at the sound of his name.

“What do you want, Victor? It’s rare for you to call me.” Yuri had replied and continued walking down the streets of Russia, the weather somewhat better from its usual chilly state.

“What? I can’t call you if I simply missed you and wanted to hear your voice?” Victor whined and Yuri could practically see the mock pout on his lips.

“You never have before and there’s no reason for you to start now unless you want something, so, what is it?” Yuri rolled his eyes at his fellow Russian male antics. He passed by a cake shop and his mind flashed back to his time in Barcelona with Otabek, which in all honesty, was his favourite part of the trip.

“How mean,” Victor said, “This is why people fear you, Yurio,”

Yuri rolled his eyes once more. He didn’t see the point of the conversation and was entertaining the idea of simply ending the call but decided against it, knowing how annoying the older male would be when they met again. “What did you want, Victor?”

“Yuri and I are in Russia for a special reason and we wanted to see how you were doing, that’s all,” Victor finally fessed up part of his reason for the call and Yuri sighed, of course it’d be something as useless as that.

“So, you basically want to meet up?” Yuri continued his walk, enjoying the slightly warm breeze on his skin.

“Yep,” Victor answered.

Yuri sighed once more. He didn’t exactly dislike his fellow namesake but spending time with him wasn’t exactly one of his favourite things to do. Yuri remembered what the older male had mentioned and he asked him about it, “What do you mean by ‘special reason’?”

Victor laughed mysteriously and dodged answering the question, “I’ll tell you when we meet later today.”

“We’re meeting today?” Yuri had been expecting a week later or even a day or two but not on that day. It wasn’t as though he had things to do but it was a bit unexpected to meet so soon.

“Yeah, Yuri’s really missed you,” Victor said with a slight laugh at the end.

“That’s a lie.” Yuri definitely didn’t believe that. There was a better chance of him believing that Makachin missed him instead of Victor’s lover.

Victor laughed again. “True, true,” There was the sound of a door opening and Makachin barking loudly again in the background. “That’s Yuri, I’ll text you the details of where to meet, okay?” Victor barely waited for a reply before ending the call and leaving Yuri to hear the beeping sound.

Yuri shook his head and pocketed his phone before pushing his glasses further up his nose and continuing his walk, completely oblivious to what awaited him.

 

                                                                               ----------------------------------------

“Yurio!” Victor called out when he saw the slender blonde walk into the –ironically enough- café. He waved his hand maniacally as if his yelling out the younger male’s name hadn’t been enough of a clue as to where they were sitting.

Yuri shook his head and walked over to their table and took a seat beside his namesake. The darker haired Yuri smiled at the blonde, “You look great, Yurio-kun,”

Yuri scowled and nodded his head before turning to the man who had called him here. “What was this special reason as to why you two,” He cocked his head in the direction of Yuri, “are back in Russia?”

Victor looked at his lover and smiled mysteriously, “I wanted something from my apartment and thought why not take a break from practicing and come back home, so we came back to Russia.” It wasn’t a lie per say, but it wasn’t the whole truth as to why they came back to Russia.

“That’s all?” Yuri was disappointed; he didn’t know what he expected but it definitely was not that. But it was Victor Nikiforov, leave him to drop everything in one country to come back to another country for something that could simply have been shipped to him.

“Yes, but, moving past our reason to come back, Yurio, are you free tomorrow?” Victor asked, he raised his cup of tea and took a sip, his eyes closing at the delicious taste.

Yuri furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the older Yuri with suspicion clear in his eyes, “Why?”

Yuri smiled the same mysterious smile as his lover, “We’ve just missed you and want to spend some time with you, Yurio-kun,”

Yuri didn’t have any proof to prove they were lying but he could sense something was off with the two older males. “I am free tomorrow,” He said having no other option but to tell the truth. After all, even if he did lie and say he was terribly busy tomorrow, the two would somehow manage to see through his lie and drag him off to God knows where.

The two males smile widened, “Great! Then we’ll talk later because Victor and I have to get going, right Victor?” Yuri said meaningfully, his head cocked in the direction of the door.

“Yes, we do,” Victor nodded his head and took his last few sips before standing up and waiting for Yuri to do the same. “See you later, Yurio!” The two grinning males exited the cafe holding hands, not minding –or really caring- about the pairs of eyes that followed them out.

Yuri was left stunned in his seat; he had never been invited out only to be ditched faster than a bat straight out of hell. He was incredibly suspicious of the Russian male and his Japanese boyfriend that he completely over looked the one reason that the two might have come back to Russia for.

                  

                                                                              -----------------------------------------

 

He didn’t even know Russia had one of these things, though, that was his own fault for staying behind whenever the rest of his ‘friends’ would go and do these types of things. But really, out of all the things to do on a beautiful Wednesday, why spend it bowling?

That’s right. Even he couldn’t believe it when they pulled up to the arena and stepped out of the car to come face to face with the blinking neon sign, ‘ _Bowl away your troubles’._ If he couldn’t believe that they took him to a bowling arena, he absolutely couldn’t believe they’d taken him to a bowling arena with such a lame name.

“Why? Why would you _willingly_ go to a bowling area on a Wednesday afternoon?” Yuri asked the two lovers standing beside him with their hands interlocked and wide grins on their faces.

“Because it’s fun,” The dark-haired male answered as if it was obvious and Yuri was foolish for not knowing something like that.

Yuri sent a withering glare to the other Yuri, “This is what you wanted to do, go to a bowling arena on a Wednesday?”

“Why’re you so fixated on it being a Wednesday?” Victor questioned, his head cocked to the side in curiosity.

“I am not _fixated_ on it being a Wednesday!” Yuri hissed.

“Anyway,” Victor ignored Yuri’s furious hiss and released his hold on his lover and walked behind the two Yuri’s and began pushing them inside, “Let’s go inside already, best not to keep our dear guests waiting,”

‘ _Guests?’_ Yuri thought, about to open his mouth and ask Victor what he meant by that but it was too late. They had already entered the arena and were being pushed to where the bowling pins were. His unvoiced question was answered when his eyes landed on the ‘guests’ were.

“Ah, here they are!” Phichit Chulanont exclaimed. The dark-skinned male removed his phone and snapped a photo of the three, quickly entering his _Instagram_ and posting the photo.

“We began thinking you guys weren’t coming,” Christophe Giacometti said. His finger was on his lip as he shifted his weight to one leg, letting his hip pop out and holding a bright pink bowling ball in a rather seductive manner.

“Yuri!!” Kenjiro Minami squealed before running up to the darker haired Yuri and enveloping him in a hug. Well, it was more of him jumping on the stunned male and wrapping his arms tight around him in a hug only releasing when he saw the death glare Victor sent his way.

“Yuri, it’s been a while,” Mila Babicheva said, walking up to the blonde male and pinching his cheek affectionately.

“I saw you last week, old hag,” Yuri said with no real venom in his voice, slapping away the redhead hand away from his cheek.

“Still a cocky brat, I see,” Mila smirked and pulled the blonde into a headlock, her hand ruffling his shoulder-length blonde locks.

While Yuri struggled to get away from Mila’s headlock, the rest of the worldwide figure skaters watched on. Phichit, Guang-Hong Ji and Leo de la Iglesia snapped photos and all consecutively posted them on their respective _Instagram_ accounts. Otabek Altin, Seung Gil Lee and Georgi Popovich watched on amusedly but it didn’t show on their stoic faces. The Crispino twins ignored the scene and Michele Crispino challenged Christophe to a bowling match –Emil Nekola’s efforts to stop him going unheard- who gladly agreed.

Eventually, Mila had mercy on the younger boy and released him, laughing at how messy and ruffled Yuri looked. She walked over to Sara Crispino and the two began chatting, leaving the other male figure skaters to their own devices.

“Victor,” Yuri hissed angrily, not caring if the other skaters heard him or not –well minus one skater-, “Why are _they_ here?”

Victor looked at his lover’s namesake strangely, “What do you mean? They’re here because I invited them, but I didn’t think some of them would even make it,” The last part he muttered to himself but Yuri heard it anyway.

“Why did you invite them?” It was Yuri’s turn to look at the older male strangely.

Victor smirked at the younger male and ran his hands through Yuri’s hair, smoothing back the hair like a mother would to a child and said, “You’ll see later,” before walking away after patting the blonde’s head and going to cuddle up to his lover who now had Minami staring at him with shiny eyes full of respect.

Yuri frowned deeply and turned to face his fellow skaters, most of them had ignored his entire conversation with Victor while a few had taken to conversing amongst themselves. Otabek and Seung Gil Lee were currently in a competition with each other to see who’d score the most points. Christophe was smirking as Michele tried to hit the pins down to no avail. Georgi and Emil were engaged in a heated discussion about a sport that Yuri couldn’t be bothered to listen to.

‘ _In this situation, what am I supposed to do?’_ Yuri thought to himself. He was sort of anxious but did his best to hide it; the last thing he wanted was to have any of them known he was feeling anxious. Yuri was just glad ‘JJ’ wasn’t here. He was certain he’d have blown at least sixteen fuses at simply seeing the irritating male.

His tirade of hateful thoughts to Jean-Jacques Leroy was cut off by someone calling his name. He saw it was Otabek beckoning him over for it was his turn to play. As he walked over to the Kazakhstan male, he thought, why just not let loose this one day, relax and try to have fun with people who could actually take his salty personality without getting insulted or offended.

And he did, truthfully, he had a lot of fun, almost the most fun he ever had in his life. He laughed, made jokes, teased and poked at Guang-Hong Ji for his rumoured relationship with Leo. He was actually a bit sad when Victor said they had to get going but did his best to hide it. He wanted to continue playing around with the other skaters but understood; they also had their own lives to get back to.

Which was why he was very confused when they all began walking in the completely different direction to the airport. They didn’t even seem concerned by the fact that they were being led by Victor into the more crowded parts of Russia; it was only him who was.

Victor led them all the way to his apartment, unlocking the door and letting all of them enter before closing the door behind them and locking it. He hung up his and all of their jackets before standing in the middle of his living room and addressing them all, “The reason as to why we are all here is in the kitchen and I shall go retrieve it but in the meantime, I would like you all to begin singing,” Victor left the room and went to the kitchen with his lover following behind. And Yuri was even more confused than before. _‘What does, whatever Victor has in the kitchen, have to do with singing?’_

And once again his question was answered when everyone began singing ‘Happy birthday’ to him and Victor and Yuri came back carrying a large cake in the colour of his pale blue skating outfit and in shiny letters on the top were written, ‘Happy Birthday Yuri!'


End file.
